The Christmas Invasion Different Pov
by Romanadvoratrelundar the first
Summary: In The Christmas Invasion the policeman was played by Seal Carlsen, who also plays CIA Coordinator Narvin in the Big Finish audios and that's what gave me the inspiration for this story.


**I don't own any characters you recognize.**

"What is a policeman anyway?" Narvin asked as he pulled on the jacket.

"I think they're a bit like the Chancellory Guard." Vansell leaned over to flip a switch on the console and the Tardis shuddered, nearing throwing Narvin off balance.

"Could you try to be careful?" Narvin grumbled. "I'd rather not get injured before this mission has even begun."

Vansell flipped another switch and the Tardis gave another jolt. Narvin grunted as the sudden movement threw him flat onto his back.

"You did that on purpose."

"Maybe I could concentrate better if you stopped whining." Vansell retorted.

Finally the time rotor stopped moving, indicating that they had landed. Narvin strode towards the door, his helmet tucked under his arm.

"You remember how to use the communicator, right?"

"Of course." Narvin replied. "Mum." He added under his breath.

Narvin shivered as he stepped outside, the policeman's uniform not doing much to keep out the cold. The street was brightly lit and bustling with people. He stared curiously at the nearby shops, almost all of them were covered with red and green decorations. There was a huge tree standing in the middle of the square, covered with the same strange decorations. His radio buzzed.

"What's going on out there?" Vansell's voice sounded in his ear.

"Not much." Narvin whispered, keeping his eyes fixed on the square.

"Do you see the target?"

"No. But I do see some of those Santa things you were telling me about."

Suddenly one of them aimed his tuba at the crowd and a jet of flame shot out. Narvin ducked behind a nearby stall, nearly dropping his communicator.

"What was that? What happened?"

Narvin didn't answer, he watched as the girl and her companion ran across the square, the Santa or whatever it was shooting at them but just missing. The two humans ducked into a black vehicle and disappeared into the night. He waited until the creatures had lumbered off after the vehicle before stepping out from his hiding place.

"The target is moving. I'll call you later."

Unfortunately he hadn't managed to take more than a few steps before one of the shoppers rushed towards him.

"Officer, thank goodness you're here." The woman was almost hysterical with fear.

Narvin put a calming hand on her shoulder. Luckily he'd dealt with his fair share of traumatized civilians during his time at the CIA. "Try and remain calm, madame. The authorities are on their way." Speaking of which, he should really be on his way too.

He trailed the creatures from a safe distance, keeping to the shadows and walking quietly. The creatures stopped outside a building and simply stood there. Narvin could sense another Time Lord in the vincity. So the Doctor was involved in this. He suppressed the urge to sigh, focusing on the scene in front of him. Instead.

The creatures were backing away. Narvin watched as they transmatted away.He was just about to turn and go when his communicator crackled again.

"Narvin, get back here now." Narvin frowned at Vansell's urgent tone.

"Relax. I'm heading back now. No need to rush."

"Yes, there is. I've picked up the alien spacecraft coming into orbit."

Narvin's training kicked in. "Alright. I'll be right there." Turning, he hurried off into the night.

"People. You belong to us. To the Sycorax. We own you. We now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender or they will die. Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax rock."

Narvin and Vansell exchanged a look.

"This is not good."

"No." Vansell paced around the console room. "It's not."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, you're going back out there. Keep an eye on things, make sure they don't get out of control."

"And you?" Narvin questioned.

"I'll stay here and monitor these Sycorax things."

Vansell bent over the console, his fingers flitting across the controls, his expression one of intense concentration.

Narvin stared in shock as the humans walked past him, their faces blank and their eyes unseeing. He tried to stop some of them but they simply pushed past him, walking on.

"Where are they going?" Vansell hissed.

"As far as I can tell, they're heading for any sort of high-rise building. Anything with stairs, anything with steps."

"Why would they be doing that?"

Narvin hardly heard the question. He was too busy staring at the humans. They had lined themselves up on the edge of nearby buildings. The realization hit him like cold water.

"Just making my way to the front of the building now. There's hundreds of them. Oh, God. They've gone right to the edge. They're going to jump. They're all going to jump!"

Narvin closed his eyes, waiting for the thump of bodies hitting concrete. The sound never came. He opened his eyes and looked up. The humans had all stopped on the very edge of the building.

"They've stopped. They've all stopped. They're just standing there, right on the edge."

Vansell gave a sigh of relief. "Stay there. Let's see what happens next."

Narvin leaned against the wall of the building. He hated feeling powerless but Vansell had said that they couldn't get involved. This was the Doctor's fight. Suddenly the spacecraft entered the atmosphere, causing the nearby windows to shatter. Narvin stared up at the huge spacecraft. The Doctor had better not mess this up.

Vansell looked on impatiently as Narvin punched in the coordinates.

"Could you be any slower?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Narvin glanced at his partner. "Do you want me to?"

Vansell gave a snort. "You know that's not what-" He broke off as an explosion sounded outside. Rushing outside, they were just in time to see the Sycorax ship disappearing iin a ball of fire.

Vansell shook his head, disgusted.

"Come on. Let's go."


End file.
